


A New Start

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [3]
Category: Lights Out (2016)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fresh Start, Gen, Home Sweet Home, Moving, Moving In Together, Moving On, New house, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconventional Families, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, family love, new home, new start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: After everything that's happened to them, a new start was definitely needed.
Relationships: Bret & Martin Wells, Bret/Rebecca Wells, Rebecca Wells & Martin Wells
Series: 🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836070
Kudos: 4





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Lights Out is one of mine and Adam's favorite movies and after seeing the ending of it countless times I wanted to write something for it. 
> 
> So I wrote about what happened after all of the craziness happened.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Rebecca stares at the simple little house that she and her boyfriend Bret had rented earlier that month and were now finally moving into. A smile spreading across her face as she holds tighter to the two boxes that were in her arms.

“You ready to see the new place?” Rebecca asks, but she wasn't talking to her boyfriend as she turns her head to look at her little brother Martin who was standing only a little way behind her, a box of his own in his arms. “I know it’s not as big as the old place, but it’s bigger than my apartment,” She says with a soft smile, trying to see if her little brother was okay. 

Rebecca knew with everything that had happened in the past year and a half that both she and Martin had gone through hell but she was hoping that a move to a fresh place would help at least a little. She looked at him, steadying him for a moment before relaxing a little as she saw him smile.

“I like it,” Martin said with a nod, the smile on his face genuine just like it had been when Bret and Rebecca had shown him pictures of the place. “I like how simple it is,” He said honestly, not mentioning how he liked that it didn’t have many places for things to hide in the darkness.

“Good,” Rebecca said with a smile as she motioned for him to follow her with her head. “Let’s head inside so you can see your room,” She said with a smile knowing that a few days earlier Bret and some movers had set up almost everything that was essential leaving the decorating and other such things for when they moved in officially. “What do you want for dinner?” She asked as she pushed the door that Bret had left open with her hip, causing it to open even more for both of them.

“I don’t care whatever you guys want,” Martin said with a shrug since he wasn’t really picky about what they ate.

“What about that Japanese place we like so much?” Rebecca asked, remembering how they had each gone there for their respective birthdays, which had caused all three of them to laugh every time it happened.

“What place?” Bret asked, causing both the two siblings to jump slightly. “Sorry,” He said instantly after scaring them not meaning to especially not after what they had all gone through.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Rebecca said as she walked over and gave him a quick kiss before wrapping her arms around his waist with a sweet smile. The smile got even bigger as Bret wrapped his arms around her, a smile on his own face both of them laughed and Rebecca rolled her eyes playfully as Martin started making gagging sounds at the two lovebirds.

“We were talking about heading to that Japanese place,” Rebecca said as she looked up at her boyfriend. “You know, the one we all went to for our birthdays,” She laughed as she explained what she was talking about. “But now I’m thinking about getting Pineapple pizza,” She teased, making Martin gag once more, this time more dramatic than the last.

“Sure you can have pineapple pizza,” Bret said with a shrug as he let her go and walked over to Martain. “Little Man and I will go get Japanese,” He said with a laugh as Martin gave him a high-five.

“Men,” Rebecca said rolling her eyes with a laugh as she walked over to the both of them with a smile on her face.

It hadn’t gotten past Martin and Bret that Rebecca had been smiling more and more these last few months, which was a happy sight.

“Okay, okay, we’ll get Japanese,” Rebecca said with her hands held up in defeat as if she hadn’t wanted that all along as well. “After we unpack some,” She said causing the two in front of her to groan once more both being dramatic once again. 

“If we have too,” Brent whined as he reached up and ruffled Martin’s hair as the young boy agreed with a fake pout and big puppy dog eyes which he knew wouldn’t work.

“Come on you two,” Rebecca said with an eye roll as she picked up her two boxes once more. “The sooner we get done the sooner we can get to our food,” She promised, and like that, both of them took off to help with as much as they could leaving Rebecca alone with another smile.

Rebecca knew that they would still have to work hard to keep their lives normal at the moment but she knew that they were all ready to try.

As long as they started their fresh start in a great way she was sure everything would be all right.


End file.
